1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to devices for actuating or controlling operations of a vehicle's windshield wiping or cleaning system. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a windshield wiper device for effectuating wiping of water, snow, sleet, debris, bugs, and the like from the windshield of a vehicle. Specifically, the disclosure is an intermittent windshield wiper control system that is able to be retrofitted to antique or historical cars so as to upgrade such cars to include an intermittent wiper operation.
2. Background Information
Since the invention of the automobile over a century ago, the vehicle operator has desired to have the ability to clean the windshield of the vehicle so as to better be able to see through it. Many wiper or wiper-like inventions exist. In addition, due to the frequency of the rain, sleet or snow that falls and lands on the windshield, it is known that different speeds of wiping are desirable and useful. Furthermore, it has been discovered years ago, that in addition to variable speed motors for the wiper which allow wiping of the windshield at different speeds, it is desirable to have an intermittent wiper which is one that works with a delay in between cycles thus working well in light rain conditions. However there are many antique or historical cars on the road that pre-date the factory installation of intermittent wipers and thus only have 1 or possibly 2 speed wiper systems, without any intermittent speed, where the speeds are motor speeds without any delay in between cycles.